Kitsune Kaiba?
by Fallon Dream
Summary: YYH Xover Shuiichi dies, but Youko loves life to much so he dose what he did before. Only there are a few uh... complications and he is now a blue eyed CEO. The upside? His sister has finaly found him. The downside Yuske wants him back on the team.
1. Chapter 1

'Rena: Hey I got it don in one day! Aren't I smart? Well anyway here is the story.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu or YGO. And I most likely got Kurama's human name miss spelled, sorry.

Note: Can somebody please give me the YGO characters Japanese names please? I've got Kiaba's and Yugi's already.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seto's POV

My name was Shuiichi Minimo. It's now Seto Kiba. But, it will always remain Youko Kurama. I was forced to flee from my last human form because he was dying. Painfully. A virus was eating him from the inside out, I stopped the pain. I loved life too much to die my self. So I did what I had done once before. Of course, things didn't quiet work out correctly. Instead of inhabiting a human child not yet born, I became part of a teenager. Things weren't all bad. He was a multimillionaire, a CEO of some big time company I later found out. He's quiet different from Shuiichi, evil if I dare say it. Cold hearted were Shuiichi was kind and loving. If I do say so I like this boy much better. Don't get me wrong I'm not evil, well not completely. There is no possible way for a thief to be completely good. I don't care about that silly little story of Robin Hood and his merry men. Chances are it was some loony who made up the idea. This boy Kiaba, he has one, no two, soft spots in his life. His brother and his cards. I just have two questions. Why hasn't Koenma sent Yuske after me, and why do I get into this body after all the fun of Battle City happens?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

????'s POV

My brother was, no he still is, the greatest thief that ever was, is, and will be. Now that I've finished all the tasks he gave me to complete, before I can stand by his side, I will find you my big brother, believe me I will jump this final hurdle you have set before me. So my big brother, Youko, your little light is coming to fight by your side. We will be brother and sister once more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'Rena: Well that was short, but hey it's only the first chapter so ya'll don't worry. My buds and I've been working on this story big time!


	2. Chapter 2

'Rena: Wow. This story got a lot of reviews. I'm so happy! Now to respond to the reviews!

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood: **Aww, thank you so much!

**the-kaiba-heir: **Thank you for the names! And if I spelled Kaiba's name wrong it's all Kaley's  fault. OK? Don't tell her that though.

**Neo Koneko-chan: ** Ah ah ah, (shakes finger) I can't give away those answers just yet. Well not all of them. Seto's still there and is semi-aware of what's going on, but Youko's in control most of the times. Seto duels though.

'Rena: Ok! Now on with the disclaimer! And I've got another question. (blushes) In Japan the last name comes first right? So Kaiba's name would be Kaiba Seto, right? That is all.

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mokuba's (s/p) POV

My big brother's been acting weird lately. He hasn't been spending as much time with me as he used to, what's worse he isn't dueling as much either. He hardly goes out of the house, except to go the school or work. He hasn't even picked on Jou in months. I know something's wrong, and I'm going to figure out what. Ok, maybe I'll ask for Yugi's help though.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seto's POV

He's worried, that boy. I assume I should call him my brother, since that's what he is now. I'll have to think of a way to act like Seto did before I came into his head. I guess I'll have to "duel" more. Honestly as challenging as the game is I find it a bore. Good thing I decided not to destroy the boy completely. He's still their, sleeping. Ha, its amazes me how weak some humans truly are. But, the emotions, they're getting to me. Just like they did with Shuiichi. That mother of his. I already feel myself warming up to the boy. He reminds me of Shuiichi in a way, he was a great man.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

????'s POV

There it is, the building where my brother is. I can see him from my spot in this oak tree. He knows I'm here, I can tell from the way he keeps glancing at the door to the balcony, expecting me to barge in. Well I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rena: That's all. Sorry if it was short. Please review and I'll get Kit and Kaley to work on the next chapter. I'm going out of town. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Kit here, can't reply to reviews cause we didn't get any. Rena's not going to be happy about that. Kaley helped me so if anything's wrong I apologies.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Normal POV

The wind blew outside gently shaking the trees. Downstairs a boy sat on a couch watching TV, flipping the channels. His black hairs continuously getting in his eyes, making him blow it up out of the way. Upstairs a brown haired boy sat at a computer typing furiously, every now and then he'd glance at the balcony door. Watching, waiting. Rain pounded on the roof of the mansion, thunder boomed, and lighting flashed. A bright flash of lighting appeared and a loud clap of thunder sounded. The lights  flickered and a figured appeared before the glass balcony door. She was slightly shorter than Kaiba, but only by an inch or so. Her hair was gold and came to the middle of her back. Not the blond color, no real gold that sparkled in the lighting. Her eyes were deep crimson. She was clothed in denim cargos, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black and white KangRoos. A golden tail the same color as her hair twitched back and forth, and fox like ears of the same color were perched atop her head taking in the sounds.

"So," Kaiba spoke, "I take it you finished my to-do list?"

"Would I be here any other way?" a cold voice replied with a hint of amusement.

"Still as cocky as ever I see Kaira."  
"Honestly big brother would you have it any other way?" she replied sweetly. "Now down to business." She said her whole demeanor changing. "What am I supposed to do? You're a human with a life. And not a bad life at that." She glanced around to room.

"Here," He tossed her a manila folder with papers in it, "your new identity." She flipped through the papers.

"So I'm now Kera Kaiba, age 16, and a cousin to the Kaiba brothers?" Kaiba nodded his head. "So what made you kill your last host?" Kaiba tensed. "If you don't want to talk about it then don't I'm just a little curious. I heard at the dark tournament you were a red head." He glared at her. "Ok, I'm dropping it. So mind telling me what I'm supposed to do now I'm a 'Kaiba'?"  
He smirked at her, "I thought you'd never ask."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Downstairs 

'Ding Dong' 

"Who in the world would be ringing the door bell and this time of night," the younger  Kaiba brother stood up walking to the door. Thunder clapped once more and Mokuba jumped. "And in this weather." He flipped a panel beside a door revealing a screen. A girl with shoulder length blond hair stood there a suitcase in her hand and water dripping off her hair. Mokuba pushed a blue button and a voice came from the screen.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba's voice asked.

"There's a girl he…"  
"What!?!?!' Kaiba shouted, "She wasn't supposed to be here till tomorrow!"

"Who big brother?" Mokuba asked a little worried.

"Just let her in please Mokuba, I'll come down and explain."  
"Ok, Seto."  
"And, I'm sorry. For not telling you sooner."

Mokuba blinked shaking his head opening the door. "Umm, come in?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kit: Well, that sucked. I'm sorry don't kill me! Doesn't Mokuba have a nickname? (scratches head) Mookie or something. I didn't want to put it in the story incase I was wrong. Now please review or else! Bakura might come after you! Mwahaaaaa!__


	4. Chapter 4

Kaley: Ha! I got my uncles old computer!!!! I'm stuck with AOL but hey it's better than nothing! So guess who's writing the next chapter! ME! Well Rena wrote it and I typed it. Now to reply to our review!

**Neo Koneko-chan: **Owww, my head hurts, to much info. We'll see about the last part, I'm not fully sure what Rena's going to do. I didn't even see an episode with Malik/Marik (drools) until just yesterday.****

DISSCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If we did Tea, or Anzu which ever, would be dead. PERMANTLY!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Umm, come in." Mokuba said.

"Thank you." The girl replied timidly. Her voice was quiet and shy.

"Do you want a towel to dry off with?"  
"Yes please, if it's not to much trouble." Mokuba led her to the kitchen and opened a cabinet, pulling out a light green towel.  
"Here you go." He said handing it to her.

"Thank you. My name's Kera."  
"Huh? Oh, I'm Mokuba." Footsteps were heard and Kaiba entered the kitchen through the swinging doors.

"Kera… you're all wet?"

"Really? Wow, you're really are a genius Seto." Mokuba stood there confused, normally Seto would glare at anyone who dared even think of talking like that to him, but he just smirked.

"Mokuba this is Kera Kaiba, she's our cousin." Mokuba's eyes lit up and a smile spread on his face.  
"Really?!?" Mokuba latched on to Kaiba's waist smiling up at him. (A/N: Aww, to cute)

"Yah kido," he ruffled Mokuba's hair, "really."

"So where's Kera going to stay?"

"I figured in the room across from mine and next to yours."  
"Ohh," Kera said acting dizzy, "to much confusion." Mokuba giggled.

'Why don't you show here where her room is."

"But I know Setooooo." The girl wined. "It's the room across from yours and next to Mokuba's"

"Really? Follow Mokuba please?" The blond pouted but did as she was told grabbing up the suitcase and tossing the towel at Kaiba.

"Lead the way Lord Mokuba."

"Ok!" The boy took off a warp speed down the hall.

'_humm that wasn't as hard as I though it would be.'_  Kaiba thought to him self before grabbing up the wet towel and taking it to the laundry shoot .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So do you like video games?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

"Never met one I didn't." Kera replied smiling.

"Do you have a deck."

"A what?" Mokuba's mouth fell open astounded.

"You mean you've never heard of Duel Monsters?!!?" he asked shocked.

"No." the girl said blinking down at him.

"Oh man, I'll have to get Seto to show you how to duel. Hey maybe we can get you a deck!"

"Uhh," Kera scratched the back of her head, "ok." Mokuba was jumping up and down excitedly.

"This is going to be soooo fun!!!" he jumped up a down happily some more, "we can go to the park and stuff!"

"Yah sure kid." Mokuba threw open a large mahogany door.

"This is your room." He said excitedly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kera's POV

Oh gods, why didn't Kurama tell me this boy was sooo hyper?!!? If he's always this hyper I might end up killing him. I look his happy face as he starts to speak.

"This is your room." Hey not to shabby, it's a hell of a lot better than a tree. The bed was a queen and had gold silk sheets, an ice blue velvet comforter, and a gold glittery canopy above it. Very shinny, I like. A mahogany desk and chair sat in the corner. A large mahogany entertainment center sat in the middle up against the wall. A large painting of a golden fox was up against the wall between two HUGE windows.

"Uh, wow."

"Yep," Mokuba grinned. Gosh this kid is too cute, I couldn't kill him if I tried.

"You might want to clean up in there," he points to a second mahogany door. Gods what is it with Kurama and mahogany?

"Then you will want to go to sleep cause big brother said we'd have to get up early to get you signed up for school." This kid is bossy, to bossy. I wonder how many ways I can think of for getting rid of him without Kurama knowing it was me?  
"Thanks kid. I'll see you in the morning ok?"  
"Ok!" He jumps and gives me a big hug. Aww I take it back all of it! He can stay, for now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kaley: Ok that was long and my hands hurt! So review and maybe Rena will be back fast enough to have another chapter ready! She's coming home tomorrow. So bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Rena: I'm back!!!!!!! I'm impressed with Kit and Kaley. They did a good job updating. So with out further audi her are the review replies and disclaimer!

**I'm going to use the English name's cause I'll get confused. So Joey's, Joey.  
Dark Wolf on a full Blood: OK here's your update!!!**

**DISSCLAIMER: We own nothing!!!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kera's POV**

"Kera GET UP!!!!" What the? I shoot strait out of bed landing on the floor. Mokuba stands at the door laughing at me.  
"What's so funny?" I growl at him.

"Nothing," he giggles some more. "Seto say you need to get up. There's your uniform." He points over to a outfit laying on a chair.

"Now hurry up so we can go." He runs out of my room giggling. To kill or not to kill, that is the question. He's so adorable I need to get killing of my mind. I walk over to the chair and gawk. This is supposed to be a uniform! For gods sake it's less clothing than most female barkeeps wear! I thought the idea of a uniform was to keep girls from wearing revealing clothing! But this skirt is way shorter than what I'd normally wear. I let out a low growl. If Kurama say's I have to wear it then I will, but he will be in for it when I get him alone. I put the uniform on growling in disgust. I pick up a white rubber band and put my hair in a ponytail. A sigh escapes my lips, I'm already regretting this. I pick up the necklace I was wearing yesterday in my fox form. Quite handy it helped my find Kurama. It's a simple golden fox with a ruby eye, curled up in a ball. It's one eye looking at you. I sigh once more, yes it is a real treasure and I only take it of at night. I water the violets that sit beside where it was.  
"There you are my precious, that better." The flowers nod happily. Kurama's got his death tree and I've got my violets. Life couldn't be any better.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Normal POV**

"Hey big brother there's Kera!" Mokuba says happily.

"You don't look to happy." Seto states.

"NO I don't. Look at this uniform!"  
"Well Kera you'll get use to it."  
"Gods I need some coffee."

"We'll stop at a coffee shop on the way now lets go. Here's your bag," Seto tossed Kera a kaki backpack with camo-green straps. "I figured you wouldn't want a briefcase."  
"Darn right I wouldn't."  
"Let go Mokuba."  
"Yes big brother." Out the door and into a awaiting limo.

**15 min. and an espresso later…**

"Do people always stare like this here?" Kera whispered to Kaiba.

"Well it's not everyday they see a pretty girl walking with the great Seto Kaiba."

"Hump, looks like you have a reputation." She replies glaring at a group of drooling boys.

"Yes, and it looks like you meet with the standers." He said chuckling slightly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kera's POV**

"Class," the teacher said grouchily, "I'd like you to welcome our new student, Miss Kera Kaiba." The whole class looked at me a few boys almost drooling on their desks. I sent a fierce glare that, clearly said touch me and die, their ways.  
"Take a seat behind Mr. Kaiba please." I smirked at the effect I'd had on the boys honestly if all the guys were that scared at me then this might mot be so bad. As I walked to sit behind Kaiba I noticed a boy, no actually two boy sitting side by side. They were almost I identical. the one on the right smelled funny though, different, he reeked of power. I smirked strait at him, and he stared at me. I broke the gaze as I swiftly turned around and sat in my desk.

**3rd Period - Reading - Mythology**

Third period was one of the only classes I didn't have with Kaiba. A brown haired girl smiled at me and started talking to me like it was nothing.

"Hi I'm Tea." She said extremely preppy. I nodded to her. Acknowledging her but still ignoring her.

"That's Yugi," she pointed to one of the two boys I had seen earlier. "Tristen," she pointed to a boy with abnormally spiky hair. "Ryou's over there, he's the one with the white hair, and that's Joey." She pointed to the blond who was unusually interested with his desk. I smiled at them. Ok, I'll be nice for now hey that Joey kid doesn't seem so bad.

"I'm Kera." I said happily grinning at them.  
"How are you related to Kaiba?" the Yugi kid asked.

"We're cousins." I looked at the blond again to find him staring at me. About the time he opened his mouth the teacher startled talking. Oh well no big loss.

"Ok class time for your quiz." The teacher said happily, "I hope you read your assigned chapter." Gods if everyone was this happy I **_would_ **end up killing someone. As she passed out the papers I noticed the blond boy sitting next to me hit his head. He must not have studied. The teacher came to me and in her overly happy voice said I could fill in what I knew. I nodded my head. She walked back to the front of the room.

"You have fifteen minuets to finish the five questions. You may now begin." I flipped over the paper and grinned.

#1 Who was the legendary kitsune thief?

#2 What was he known for?

Oh yah, I would pass this with flying colors.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rena: Oh, 00 that was long!!! Hope you people enjoyed it! Please review it will make me happy!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Rena: You know all I've got to say is wow. The reaction this story is getting is really surprising me. Who'd have thunk it?

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood: **Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

**Breaker Xero: **O.O you know I haven't thought about that! Ok, I have but you know there are hundreds of outcomes. (SNICKER) Don't worry Mokuba wont die. He's to cute to kill.

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing. Dagnabit!! Stupid lawyers!  
Lawyers: (glare)

Uh hu, Sorry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Normal POV

"Wow," said Tea excitedly, "you got all the questions right on the quiz and you didn't even know about it! If only some people would study then they could be more like you." She shot a glare at Tristen and Joey.

"Hey give us sum slack." Joey said scratching the back of his head. "We aren't all geniuses ya know." Kera chuckled behind them.

"What's so funny Kera?" Tea asked looking over her shoulder at the blond girl behind her.  
"He just reminded me of something I said to Kaiba."  
"Oh. Hey you wanna eat lunch with us?" Tea said turning around to face Kera.  
"Um I don't know I was going to sit with…" Kera reached into her pocket and pulled out a pager. Her eyes saddened. "Sure why not." She said grinning at Tea.

"Great!" said Yugi happily, "We can introduce you to Yami!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kera's POV  
Dam you Kaiba. How the hell could you leave me here! Work, pish posh, he just wanted to leave me here to be bored to death by these humans. That Tea is a over happy bitch, and the Yugi kid is so happy and innocent is plain down scary! My brother will pay when I get home. Oh yes he will pay.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Normal POV

"Kera Yami, Yami Kera." Yugi said introducing the spirit to the girl.

"A pleasure to meet you." Kera said politely. Yami said nothing but nodded.  
"So do ya have a Duel Deck?" Joey asked smiling at Kera.

"First Mokuba now you," she huffed angrily, "what are duel decks anyway?!?!"  
"You mean you're related to Kaiba and you don't know what Duel Monsters are?" Tristen asked in disbelief.

"No," she replied sarcastically, "I just said all that for the fun of it."

"Gees, I'm sorry."  
"So what is Duel Monsters?" Kera asked cocking her head to the side resembling a cute puppy.

"Well it's a game that involves cards and you…"  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oh man that stunk. I'm experiencing writers block. (bangs head against wall) This has sat on my screen all day and I only got about a forth of a page wrote! Blah. On the bright side I got my Yami screensaver shrine working! :) It's got Bakura, Marik, and Yami all in it. Mainly 'Kura and Marik though. (sigh) I'm a sucker for evil psychos bent on world domination. Oh yah! I need two people for my story! First come first serve basis. So tell me what you look like and your personality and you might get in!


	7. Chapter 7

Rena: Ok people chapter 7 is here!!! And guess what I'm going to let you guys pick who Kera's going to be with. Since we can't. Your choices are **Ryou, Joey, or you guys can pick someone else whoever you think!** Ok people when you review vote! Now to respond to respond to our review! (sob only got one)

_Italicized words are thoughts._  
**Dark wolf on a full Blood: **Ok I get the message!

**Disclaimer: **We own (sob) nothing. (runs away to cry)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Normal POV 

"Ahh!" Kera yelled banging her head against a wall. "I don't get this!" she looked at Yugi pouting.

"Don't worry you will in time." Yugi said being sympathetic.  
"Hey Yug, (A/N: that looks weird)  why don't we see if your Gramps can teach her. He did teach me." Joey said grinning sheepishly at Kera.  
"And that was a feat in it's own." Tristen  muttered.

"What was that!" Joey yelled glaring at Tristen.

"So what do you say Kera? You wanna walk with us to the game shop after school?" Yugi asked looking up at Kera with hope radiating from his eyes.

_'Oh no must. Resist. Cuteness.'_  "Um sorry Yugi, but not after school maybe latter though. I know!" she shouted happily. "Why don't you guys come over today and I'll borrow Kaiba's deck and Yugi can run over the basics with me!" She grinned.  
"Are you sure Kaiba will let you use his deck," Yami said eyeing Kera questionably. Kera looked at him. Yami kept confusing her more and more. He smelled different and he acted different. She had to figure out what he was. Whatever it was it was not human, nor was it demon.  
"Of course he will. Or else he'll be ordering out and he absolutely hates take out." She grinned. Reaching into he bag she pulled out a piece of paper. Grabbing the pen from behind her ear she wrote down 'Rose' on the paper before handing it to Yugi.

"This is the access code to get through the gate. I'll see you guys later." She waved her hand and walked off as the bell rang.

"Well that was strange." Ryou said watching as she walked off.

"Yah who knew moneybag's password would be 'Rose'." Joey said staring at the piece of paper.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the Kaiba Mansion 

"Gee I knew his house was big but not this big!" Joey said staring as Yugi reached up to push the doorbell. Kaiba's cold voice met their ears.  
"What do you idiots want?" he said growling in the door way. He wore blue jean pants a black shirt and an off shaded blur trench coat.

"Kaiba," Kera appeared by his side wearing a blood red tank top and some cut off shorts, "cut um some slack. Come on in you guys." She waved her hand pushing Kaiba slightly out of the way. He growled at her. Kera led them into the living room where Mokuba was sitting playing a video game. He looked up as the group entered.  
"Hey you guys!" he chirped happily.  
"Hello Mokuba." Yugi said smiling at the boy. "So," he turned to Kera, "where do you want to sit?"

"Oh you're going to learn how to duel?" Mokuba said looking up at Kera.

"Yep thought I'd try this game everyone's talking about. No hurting me if I stink at it though." She said laughing. Kaiba walked in his deck in hand he glared at the group, with the exception of Mokuba and Kera, before handing Kera his deck.

"If I find one monster, I mean even the weakest one, gone. Heads are gonna roll." He eyed the group suspiciously. Eyes stopping on Joey.

"Oh go away party pooper, no ones going to steal your cards I'll make sure of it."  
"Hump." He turned his trench coat billowing out behind him.  
"Mokuba," Kera looked at the boy, "remind me to raid Kaiba's closet one day when he's gone."  
"Why?" he asked looking at Kera totally confused.

"I want one of his trench coats." She replied smiling.

"Ok, you ready to start?" Yugi asked looking at Kera.  
"If we must oh great teacher." She answered sighing.  
"Alright this is a magic card…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kera's POV 

I smile out into the garden as I stand on my balcony. My chin in my hands as I lean on the marble rail staring out into the darkness.

"So did you have fun today?" Kaiba asked walking up to me in nothing but a pair of Blue Eyes White Dragon boxers. (A/N: drool) I glared at him.

"First off put some clothes on. I'm your sister not your girlfriend. Second I sorta did have fun. I mean it like planning out a war and the monsters are your soldiers." I grinned, "and the opponents life points are the glorious items you'll steal when their soldiers fall." My brother looked at me funny before grinning.

"That's the thief in you talking."  
"Yah." I sigh. "You know," I said looking at him from the corner of my eye, "now you've got to get me a deck." He let out a laugh.

"I know. And I'll get you the very best cards I can find." He grinned at me. I looked at him smiling. My fist clenched at my side and I punched him in the head. He stumbled backward.  
"That," I said grinning, "is for leaving me today. Now get out so I can get a bath and go to bed." I watched as he glared at me clutching his head. I smiled at him and pointed to the door.

"Out."

That weekend 

Ok, the weeks went great. I've learned the basics of Duel Monsters thank to Yugi and his grandpa, who needless to say I like. And I don't like many people. I've yet to figure out who or what Yami really is. I've learned to tune out Tea's happy chattering and talks of friend ship, I wonder if she'd stop if she knew what I could do to her. I've been studying Ryou closely and I've noticed bruises on his wrists and arms. They're faint but I can see them thanks to my good vision. I'm curious to know if I'm the only one who sees them. I realized that I can't harm a hair on Mokuba's head no matter how hard I try. And my brother has gotten me a deck! It's got a Dark Magician in it to! When I showed Yugi he smiled and told me that it was great. I've also got a card called Harpies Brother. I was thrilled to receive that because I've an allie in the Makia who is a harpy. He doesn't quiet look like the one on the card but he's close. I can't wait for this weekend to be over! I think I like this school it's fun to stare down the teachers that annoy me. Yugi was talking about some day called Halloween happening next Saturday. He said it'd be fun  and I'd have to go with them to something called a carnival. It  sounds like fun. I can't wait.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That was Long! Alright folks, I need to get the person Kera's going to be with fast, so please vote! Please, please, please! Until next time, see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Rena: Hello again, I soooo sorry for updating slow, but here's a semi-long chapter for you guys!

**Comechatcha: **(blinks) Oh crap I didn't think about all that. Well I've got an explanation for her calling him Kaiba, he doesn't want her calling him Seto in front of her friends. Don't ask why Kaiba/Kurama's weird like that. And I've figured out something that should work with the step-dad thing. Thank you for pointing that out.

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood: **Okay dokey artichokey!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

**The Next Friday**

"So Kera," Yugi said looking up at her, "do you wanna go to the carnival with us Saturday?" The girl looked at the smaller boy and sighed. In truth it wasn't that she didn't want to, it was more because she couldn't. She had spoken with her brother the other night. He needed her to make a potion. The Changeling potion to be precise. She cursed at her brother mentally, he knew the risks of the potion and still he asked her to make it. If it went wrong his host would die. Seto would die and poor Mokuba would be heart broken. But she had no choice, she was much better at making potions than he ever could be. If he attempted to make it he would most defiantly screw up. She looked at Yugi and smiled.

"I'm not sure if I can make it. I think Seto's go a meeting that day and I have to watch Mokuba." She blinked several times before slapping her hand over her mouth and giggling.  
"What's wrong?" Joey asked cocking his head to the side.

"I just defied Kaiba's number one rule. Not to call him Seto in public." She grinned at the expressions on her new friends faces. Her eye strayed on Joey whose head was still cocked to the side and had a lost expression on his face. She smiled and leaned closer to Joey staring at him strait in the face. "Hum Kaiba's right you do look like a puppy." Joey shot strait up and growled at her.

"I am not a dog."

"I didn't call you a dog. I called you a puppy. There is a difference." She smiled at him softly before turning back to Yugi. "I think I might be able to make it, but I'm not making any promises." She stood up and walked by Joey ruffling his hair just as the bell rang signaling to end of lunch. She smirked as she walked off.

"Lady Kaira." A girlish voice said quietly as the blond girl walked by a secluded part of the school yard. The girl stopped immediately in her tracks and got into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" she said cautiously.

"My name is not important. I bare a message from my master for you Lady."

"Very well give it here." She held out her hand and a slender clawed hand reached out and put a thick envelope in her hand.

Kaira, I see you have found you brother. Congratulations. The others and I have kept to your orders but we are growing restless. There is a source of power in Nigenkai that is being sensed. It is taking all I have to keep the others from going after it. Beware my dear I would hate to see you die. Damien

"Would the Lady wish for me to deliver a response?"

"Yes I would. You will be able to find me on the second floor of the Kaiba Mansion. My balcony will be easy to spot. Meet me there at midnight. Now if you will excuse me." She turned and strode off muttering to herself.

**Later**

A blond haired girl wearing a school uniform walked down a deserted street, backpack slung over her shoulder. She stopped suddenly and turned into a deserted alley.

"Do you make a habit out of following me or is today just a special day?" she asked coldly as a figured appeared behind her.

"Well," the figure said with a Texas accent, "I was in the neighborhood so I though I'd drop in." the figure stepped out of the shadows. A boy with blue-green eyes and long black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail appeared. He wore dark blue jeans, a red shirt with a leather jacket over it, and plain old shoes. A grin spread across his face half a mile wide.

"Next time Fly-boy don't follow me round 'kay?"

(la la la la end)

Rena: I'm sorry! So sorry! That was a sucky chapter! Please forgive me! (get teary eyed) I'll do my best to make it up to you people! Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Rena: Here! Be happy I don't have any new reviews cause I updated like ten seconds ago so onward!  
**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Normal P.O.V.**

A girl and a boy walked down a street talking to each other.

"So what are you doing here? Don't tell me it's my fault either." Kera said turning her blue eyes to the boy.

"Nah. I needed to get out. I've got a gig tomorrow at the Halloween Festival." The boy said in response.

"Really? So, where are you staying? I'm sure I can put you up." The girl said excitedly. The boy looked at her questionably.

"Um sure."

"So come on Tex!" the girl grabbed his hand and took off at the speed of light.A knock was heard on the girls door.  
"Come in." Mokuba poked his head inside the door.

"Um Kera," he stepped in fully, "I was wondering If you'd take me to the carnival and trick or treating tomorrow." His eyes were pleading. The girl thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not." 'To hell with Kurama. This kid need to have some fun.' she thought to herself. "So tell me Mokuba what are you going to be?" The boy bit his lip nervously.

"I'm, I'm not sure." The girl though to her self.

"Mokuba how bout you and I do some last minuet costume shopping?" the boy's eyes lit up excitedly. "Go get ready and be quiet. We don't want Seto to find out." The boy nodded her head vigorously before dashing out of Kera's room. The blond smirked before walking out to her balcony and placing a heavy envelope under a pot of roses. She snatched her coat and pulled it on over her short sleeve black shirt. She slipped on her red sneakers before she left the room turning off the light switch. Unseen by anyone a flash came and went from the roses.

**12:00 p.m. Saturday**

"Kera come on!" Mokuba said urgently. They had done a good job on his costume, he was a Fire apparition. Black boot, black jeans, a red shirt, a black cape with white lining, and red streaks in his hair just for the heck of it. A white bandana was tied around his forehead the ends trailing down to the middle of his back. Kera smirked mentally, they had done a very good job. One thing was missing though, and Tex had better bring it.

"Alright I'm coming." She waved her hand at Mokuba. She wore plain jeans, a gray shirt, and her red sneakers. Nothing fancy, Tex had her costume, just another thing he'd better not forget to bring.

"Hurry up. We are supposed to meet Yugi and the others at the game shop in a few minuets."

"Lets go then." Mokuba had met Tex last night, right away they got along great. Tex always did get along great with kids. Probably because he was a big kid at heart. Walking out her door Mokuba led the way down the staircase and out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh," he said looking at the yellow Ford F150, "where's the limo?"

"Chill squirt," Kera said walking up to Mokuba, "it's Tex's. And a limo would be too conspicuous. We want to sneak away mind you." She winked at the younger boy. "Come on fire kid lets go burn a few houses."

**At the Game Shop Place**

**Kera's P.O.V.**

Tex's truck pulls up beside the game shop and Mokuba automatically hops out

"Hey guys." I say as I climbed out the driver side.

"Hello," Ryou said quietly. Wonder why he's not dressed up? I look around at the faces and I'm surprised to see three I haven't seen before. Two blond haired boys, with lavender eyes and tanned skin and a white haired boy who could be Ryou's double. Two out of the three had a strange scent, almost like Yami's. No, these two's scents was different, much darker. So the plot thickens, I think gleefully. Why do I get the complicated life. The two blonds have a thing for leather. I snort, I thought Yugi and Yami had a leather fetish. Those two left nothing for imagination. God dam Kaira get your mind out of the gutter. I notice the groups are divided. Joey keeps looking at the blonds nervously, he's got a costume on though. A real cute G.I. Joe looking out fit. Tristen, well that bat brain was a bat. Yami, hell I guess Yami was being himself nothing special 'bout him at all. Mokuba's costume really out did them all. Speaking of Mokuba where is he. Before I can ask a dark green bike comes skidding to a halt beside the truck making that annoying tire squealling sound. A grin spreads across my face as the group, well all but Yami and the new guys, look shocked at the bike.

"Counting by my watch you're three minuets late." I say to the biker. He pulls off his helmet and his blue-green eyes sparkle with laughter.

"Good thing I'm not running by your watch then." I push him playfully.

"Did you bring the stuff?" I ask him. One of the blonds raises an eyebrow at me and I glare at him.

"Yah," was Tex's reply and he slid a black backpack off his shoulders. "Hope you've got water available cause this dye won't work any other way." He said pulling out a bottle of purplish powder.

(end again)

Rena: HA! That was wonderful! And the psychos are here now! Got ta love it. It's way past my bed time and I'm hyper. REVIEW!!!!! please


	10. Chapter 10

Rena: I'M BACK! So sorry I haven't updated. Really had no reason not to the next four chapters have been sitting in my notebook. Well without further ado, onward!

**DISSCLAIMER; **I don't own it. Unfortunately.

**REVIEW REPLIES: **To everyone (cause I'm so lazy right now) THANK YOU!!!

(shall we begin now?)

Two girls sat on the tailgate of a dodge pickup. Each had dark black hair and green-gold eyes. To no surprise they were twins. The girl on the right was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and red and black sketchers. While her twins hair had silver streaks in it her's had blue. She seemed to have a great fascination with dice, since she wore dice earrings and a large dice was on a silver chain around her neck. Her twin on the left was calmly swinging her feet back and forth in a slow pattern. She wore the same outfit as her twin with the exception of her pants being covered with ace card iron-ons. She wore a necklace and earrings like the other girls, but in place of the dice there were Ace of Heart cards.

"So," the girl on the right began, "when's Tex gonna get here?" The other girl sighed at her sister.

"Dice," she began keeping the pattern of her feet going, "Tex will be here when he gets here. No sooner, no later." Dice huffed and folded her arms in disapproval.

"Hey Yami," Kera turned to the spirit, "I'm going to borrow your bathroom for a sec, kay." Kera didn't even wait for a response she grabbed a hold of Tex's arm and began dragging him, the backpack, and container into the game shop. Pulling him into the back and through the living room she shoved him through a door shutting and locking it.

"Ya smell it?" she asked a frown forming on her face.

"Yes I did." He shook his head as he tried to twist the cap of the purple dusts container.

"Those three are giving me a headache." She said as she began to pace the small area.

"It was not three I smelt but four." Kera turned at him and stared.

"Four?" the word came quietly out of her mouth.

"Yes four," Tex said nodding his head, "Mokuba is a rider. You must be so us to the twins smell you didn't realize it." Finally he seceded in opening the jar."He isn't trained and we'll need all the help we can get."

"No," Kera said firmly, "I wont introduce the boy to that kind of destruction unless absolutely necessary."

"Hold your breath," Tex cautioned. He sprinkled some of the dust on Kera's head.

"The power of wind, water, and fire. The power to transform and to change. Hair black as night, eyes red as coals, now you shall not look the same." The dust on Kera's head sparkled and slowly traveled downward. In the blink of an eye Kera's appearance had changed drastically. Her hair was now waist length and coal black and her eyes were a red-orange.  
"There," Tex said triumphantly, "all done." He unlocked the door and hurriedly walked out.

Tex Johnson followed the route he and his partner had taken to get to the bathroom. Shaking his head he walked past Kaira's new so called friends He walked calmly up to his bike and took the key from his pocket. He still couldn't get over the fact that Kaira wanted to stay. That kitsune would always baffle him.

Sighing Kera changed into a pair of blackjeans and a long sleeve red shirt. She pulled her long hair up into a ponytail, then she tied a white bandana around her forehead. She smirked as she put on her combat boots. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she nodded her head.

"Perfect." She purred. "Aww shit." She growled as she realized she didn't get the sword from Tex. No matter, she'd just get the weapon from him latter. Shaking her head she trotted outside to join her friends.

"What's wrong Pharaoh? Scared?" The other white haired boy spat at Yami.

"Of you? Don't make me laugh thief." Yami shot back. Kera stopped and watched the bickering.

"Now guys," Tea said in her happy annoying voice, "why can't we all just get along?"

Kera's P.O.V. 

Ok that's it! I've had it up to here with Tea! First she stops a fairly good bickering contest! Then to make matters worse she sticks a stupid song in my head! I am currently failing to suppress rage here.

"Tea," I say sweetly, "shut up while you're ahead." She, as well as everyone else, looks at me strange. Whether because of my hair and eyes I, or the fact that I just told that annoying bitch to shut up, I'm not sure. Oh, I've got a good one. I grin devilishly and I sense, more than, see her wince.

"Better yet, shut up while your head is still attached to your shoulders. Because currently those two," I motion to one of the blonds and Ryou's twin, "look like they're willing to remove it." I keep grinning but mentally smile. I feel sooooo much better now. I'm probably so tense 'cause I haven't had a good fight in quite some time. I'll have to stir up some trouble somewhere so I can have some fun. Man Tea looks pissed, but like I said I feel better. Slinging Tex's backpack back up onto my shoulder I grin and walk up to stand beside Mokuba.

"So we gonna leave or what?"

(THE END FOR NOW!)

Rena: Done for now. Remember folks please review! Chow for Now.


End file.
